In the walnut industry, it has long been recognized as desirable to provide walnut trees bearing large crops that are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment early in the harvest season. In particular, the California walnut industry is in need of earlier harvesting walnut varieties, as the most commonly planted variety ‘Chandler’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,388) harvests late in the season (early to mid-October), which delays processing. ‘Ivanhoe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,718) and ‘Solano’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,466) were recently released as early harvesting varieties, but both leaf relatively early and thus have greater exposure to wet spring conditions that are more conducive to bacterial blight. Further, the walnut industry desires walnut cultivars with light kernel color for marketing value. Thus, there exists a need for improved walnut varieties with mid-season harvest dates and desirable walnut characteristics.